custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle the Next Chapter: Rolvik's Assault
Bionicle the Next Chapter: Rolvik's Assault is the third chapter of Bionicle the Next Chapter and details the period of which Rolvik and his group attack New Atero to spread their corrupted philosophy on chaos. For more information, see Bionicle: The Next Chapter Universe. Story Chapter 3 A very special, but exceptionally foolish Toa of Lightning had a thirst for blood and vengeance on his mind. His name was Shadus, and he headed on his way to deal with the Great Being Velika by himself. Yes, he thought he could defeat Velika on his own. He entered the hall expecting, well, not what he saw. Rather than a massive titan, Velika was an ordinary Po-Matoran who sat boredly at his throne. What could be so dangerous about such a being? Shadus naively stormed over to the Great Being sneering, "Velika, you fool! You thought you had a right over the land where I had resided! No other being is as egocentric and destructive as you!" Charging his own powers, he attempted to strike the Great Being with his powers, only to have the impression of time freezing around him. A sudden telekinetic force deftly threw him back and the now surprised and more weary Shadus stood up watching the matoran in front of him unfold to his true form. Velika grabbed the Staff of the Shadowed One from beside his throne and stepped off his throne, gradually increasing in size as be moved forward and his rusted brown matoran set was replaced by a polished black suit of armor. "I'm still trying to figure out how my own creations could be so... so..." "Don't waste your breath Velika! I shall bring the pain upon you that you deserved to feel 100 years ago!" Velika rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't mind you talking that much if what came out of your mouth wasn't as painful to listen to." Shadus angrily started towards the Great Being again, "I don't care if you find me stupid or anything! It won't matter after I kill you!" He fired a pulse of electricity at the Great Being expecting him to be injured in some form but he stook as proudly as ever despite the voltage that he just ate. "Be humble and surrender. Hopefully you'll learn after this experience and speak words that aren't horribly cliched or stupid. Now, because you *did* challenge me, I should step up to it, shouldn't I?" Aiming his staff at Shadus, he fired a fireball at the Toa of Shadows instantly knocking him out. "Oh... After that disappointment of a fight, I truly hope Atero's Toa aren't as hopeless as *this*... Take him too... Oh, just do whatever." The guards dragged him out and Velika sat at his throne, bored once again. Crystalia was quite disappointed. Velika was not executing anyone today. In New Atero, Vashari slept calmly in a wheelbarrow recovering from his wounds before he was prodded and poked, "Excuse me Mister, you're in *our* wheelbarrow!" A mischevious Matoran of Ice grinned at him. Vashari groaned sleepily, "Who are you, and what do you want?" he said lethargically. "Well, I would kind of appreciate it if you slept in a proper home and not a wheelbarrow." The matoran tries to push the wheelbarrow, only to find that the weight of the Toa was much more than it seemed, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Glacies. Matoran of Ice." "Pleased to meet you... I guess." Vashari said, scrambling out of the wheelbarrow. "Why do you even need the wheelbarrow so badly?" He asked Glacies. "Well Mr. Fire Toa, I'm trying to build a cannon. A laser cannon!" he exclaimed brightly. Vashari frowned, "My name is Vashari. And what do you want to do with a laser cannon? How do you expect to build it?" "Hello Vashari. I am a lot more resourceful than you may think." He pointed towards a forge nearby, "That's *my* forge. I do things there. And I already quite a bit of the cannon done. It's for defensive purposes." Both of them go to the forge, Vashari examining the unfinished cannon. "It might work, I suppose. Regardless, I've wasted my time and activities like this before. I suppose it won't really matter if I do it again." he tossed steel into the forge. Glacies looked at him curiously, "I want to know how much you hate Velika. On a scale of "Die For" to "Slowly Torture" to "Smash" how would you rate it?" "Hatred? You're wasting your time. If this project of yours is born from hatred, it will fail. But to answer your question, no I don't hate Velika. Or anyone for that matter. I don't waste my time with that. Though I agree that Velika needs to be put down, I recommend doing more calmly. I was curious of how he ruled... He is not what this city needs." He tossed in another piece of metal into the forge. "Oh, Mata Nui help me, I've been very rude! Sure, this weapon could mean the difference between freedom or oppression, and I'm completely worried that we might screw it up, but I shouldn't have asked you such a stupid question!" Glacies starts calming down a bit, taking deep breaths. "No, I really am sorry. But something tells me we better make this thing fast. I'm almost done fusing the generator to the main body, then we can pour liquid steel in the mold and wait for it to dry." "I... I see" Behind the walls of New Atero, four peculiar beings stared up at the massive city straight ahead of them. "We will be watching. You know what to do." a Skakdi-like figure, The Hunter, said. The Hunter grabbed the others and pulls them over the wall. Nobody would notice them. Perfect. They walked until they noticed a tall building. This would help them with their plan. A herd of wild Kikonalo passed, also vital to this plan. Another member of this gang, a Matoran of Ice named Rolvik, smiled as he activated the strange mask on his head, specifically the power of summoning. The Beasts immediately obeyed the command of the summoning mask and ferociously ran around. The ground started shaking from the sheer force of the rahi herd. Rolvik jumped into a tree and watched the rahi do their work. Eireon noticed the herd of rahi trampling around. What was going on now? She unloaded her disk launcher, thinking of a way to calm the stampede down. At Glacies forge, Vashari hears a noticable sound coming from the distance. Activating his Arthron, he listened for any noises, and to his surprise was bombarded with the sound of trampling kikanalo. "Something's going on. Let me check it out." With a sweep of his cloak he took of from the forge, Glacies follwing straight behind him. "Uh, what is it?" Glacies asked. "Sounds like some rahi are going berserk... I get a feeling that his didn't happen naturally." "Listening to feelings is really good. I do it all the time, which probably explains how I ended up like this." The Toa from the Toa council arrived at the scene to investigate. Toa of Psionics, Rahzahkea, and the mutant of shadow, Sylah, watch as Lync lands on the ground near them. "I could hear them from a mile away. How did this happen?" A purple clad Toa part of the group of four from before answers her question as she steps out of the shadow. "Oh, yet another group of Velika-haters. Not that we're affiliated with him in any way, Velika is really stupid, but then again so are you. I can't believe you fell for it!" A blast of explosive energy rushes towards Rahzhakea coming out of the Purple Toa, Hanah's, sword. Rahzahkea uses his psionics powers to create a psi-shield, absorbing the impact, then draws his chains. "Once again, another group of terrorists thinks that they can get away with it. Proof of insanity." Lync and some of the rest of the Toa Council Toa rush towards Rahzahkea. Rahzahkea stares at the tower, and a minute later, starts to psionically rip it's foundations apart. "Where's The Hunter? I saw him before. He's with the Ice glatorian with the crazy mask and the purple Toa?" Sylah asks Lync. The Hunter appeared at that very moment. "It's time" He muttered to Hanah. Another being, an onu-matoran part of the four from before watched the Toa fight. "Let the games begin!" Vashari and Glacies arrived at that moment, Vashari seemed to recognize the group of four from before. "Well... Where are the kikanalo?" inquired Glacies. "Gone. There are more to deal with. Come." Getting ready for his attack, Rolvik called forth a giant Nui-Jaga scorpion, which came bursting up from the ground sending rocks and earth in all directions. He hopped down on top of the Scorpions back, and willed it to take him closer to the center of the district. Tritus leaped in front of the scorpion, his Kanohi Hau creating a shield around him. He fires Cordax rounds at Rolvik as fast as he can. Rolvik waited for the Cordax rounds to almost hit him, then with a wave of his hand, used the power of repulsion to send them back to where they came from. His mask was composed of multiple powers. Sylah glanced down at Hanah, then up at the Nui-Jaga. "Rahzahkea, deal with *her*," she said mentally, then rose into the air higher. As the creatures approached, the Mutant of Lightning raised her weapon, and the sky crackled as bolts seethed from her blade, downing many of the Rahi. Rahzahkea watched her for a moment, then turned and strode over to the tower's remains looking for Hanah. The moment he saw her, the Toa casually flicked his whip weapon, and several strands wrapped around her ankles. "There you are. For a moment I thought you'd run away." Hanah hit the ground, and was left unmoving. The Hunter stands a few feet away from Tritus and Lync, waiting for them to attack him. Lync blows a powerful gust of wind at him and Tritus a stream of water wrapping around The Hunter, until an enormous pressure sent the water flying upwards and The Hunter left unharmed. "Funny, I thought you could do better than that." Glacies took aim at Rolvik and fired with his cordak blaster, only to find them swifty repelled by the mask of repulsion. "Seriously, what kind of power are these???" Rolvik used his strange mask again, cloaking himself in a hau-like field before expanding the field outwards repelling most of the Toa backwards. Glacies woke up a ways off from the Glatorian. He slowly got up, cringin at the pain in his leg and bad back. "Alright. so this guy has sheilds AND repulsion? How does this work?" He thought to himself. At that moment, the group from the prison break (Arilam, Orokal, Petram and Nuhwhol) had entered New Atero from a gap in the wall caused by the Mask. Arilam was swiftly flung back, his head slamming into a wall. His vision was blurry, his head spinning. With all his strength, he managed to get up and looked at the attacker after his vision clear. He had to do something. Sprinting forward, he fired bolts of lightning over and over directly at Rolvik. Rolvik activated his compound mask, shrinking down and behind some rubble. The bolts missed him. Nuhwhol fortunately, had seen the blast coming in time and leapt down behind a building. He fashioned a lasso from the rest of his rope and crept towards the hole in the building's wall, hiding behind it. Sylah continued firing at the Jaga and glances around, looking for anyone else to aim. Rahzahkea noticed Hanah's fall, and is by her side in an instant. "Well well well... What have I found?" The Toa's cloudy eyes scan the area for anyone else, then he aims his whip weapon at her. The various strands separate and wrap tightly around the Toa's wrists and ankles. Rahzahkea activated his psionic powers, speaking directly to her mind. "If you do not serve the Mad Titan, then why are you hunting us?" Rahzahkea's psionic breach was swifty repelled by a mental block consisting of the word "Rise". Hanah's motionless form faded away, as if out of existence only for her to reappear seconds later behind Rahzahkea. "Were it so easy." Then she swung her blades. Rahzahkea's whip tendrils contorted, barely blocking the swords. The Psionics Toa's head swiveled, facing her. "What is the point of resisting us? A single group opposing both Atero and Velika? What do you hope to gain?" His silver eyes narrow. "This entire attack... it wasn't supposed to win, was it?" "Clever." She leapt back a bit. "Consider all this a simple a test." She flipped her sword around and fired a beam of disintegration energy at the Toa. Rahzahkea dodges to one side, the energy clipping his entire shoulder armor away. He hisses and whips at her, the tendrils lashing out violently. "A test for what?" A panicked sounding voice suddenly rang in Glacies' head. "The attack is a distraction. I don't know what they're planning, but the Rahi were a distraction. Get the others, and don't let them-" The voice cuts off abruptly, leaving silence in it's wake. "You're certainly an interesting speciment." He pointed at her, and a second telekinetic force tugged at her mask, pulling her towards him. "So confident in your victory... I wonder what makes you so sure." Hanah resisted the Psi-Toa's telekinesis and the word "Rise" rings in his head again. Rahzahkea frowns in annoyance and stops trying to pull off her mask. "You're just another distraction, that's why you remained here. So your precious 'friends' could raise your weapon..." He stops, and the Toa's voice changes. "You're an interesting adversary, aren't you..." His silver eyes shine. Toa Vashari studied the battle in front of him, wondering how he should carry out his attack. "Don't underestimate The Hunter. I can track him wherever he goes, but we don't know what he's capable of." Lync nodded and fired another gust of wind at The Hunter who was dealing with Tritus at that moment. Rolvik left from his hiding place and grew to his normal height. With a shield around him, he repulsed it and sent another shockwave, twice the size of the first one. Glacies and Petram see the expanding shield, "Oh boy. Hope there's no one in that. Could be pretty bad for them..." "Must sting." Petram said, as he and Glacies ran away from the shockwave's radius. Recovering from the blast, Vashari watched the enemy. He noticed the pause in between his attacks. Was it intentional? Sylah once again started hurling lightning lightning bolts at Rolvik, only for them to be shielded. She was getting frustrated. How would this battle ever end? Hanah smiled at Rahzahkea and disappeared with a flash in the air. Teleporting a few feet away from Rolvik, she gave him a nod. Conformation for something. Rolvik, dodging the lightning sent by Sylah, thrust his palm at her sending her back with a blast of repulsion. Sylah got up from the ground, flying towards Hanah in a matter of seconds. "You appear to be just as annoyingly persistent as that Skakdi." She hisses. Her eyes glow and she fires multiple blasts of partially dark lightning. Rahzahkea seeming to get ahold of himself, activates the power of teleportation on his Mask of Conjuring and flashes behind Hanah. "I wasn't entirely finished." He swings his whip weapon at her, the metal tendrils lashing out. Hanah flipped backwards away from the latter, dodging the lightning and the whip. Pointing her her sword at Rahzahkea, she fired a blast of explosive energy and disentigrative energy towards Rahzahkea and Sylah. Rahzahkea falls onto the ground, his armor smoking and splintered. He glanced up, eyes glowing. With a roar of rage, he threw a clawed hand towards Hanah, and a massive telekinetic blast surged towards her. Hanah jumped sideways, attempting to dodge the blast but was caught and was sent blasting backwards. She quickly got up and shot an arc of lightning towards the Psionics Toa. "Seems to me like you hate me more than anyone else here!" The psionics Toa's eyes flashed gold for a moment, but he activates the power of a Hau, dispersing the lightning away from him. He retaliates with blasts of psionic energy, but Hanah cancels the blast out with bursts of her explosive power. Rahzahkea formed multiple tentacles of energy from his back, all of which attack Hanah. She ducks and blast them with her disintegrative pulses. She spun around again and prepared to fire a disintegration beam, however it was an opening that Vashari took advantage of. His palm crashed into her free arm, his monstrous strength breaking it on contact. She jumped back, holding her broken arm, "You did the same thing last time." He held up his left hand. "Well back then you disintegrated my arm." "That was The Hunter, I just gathered the energy." "Symmantics. Besides, you can't be killed, but you can be hurt." She smiled. "We without eyes, to us he gave sight. We without tounges, to us he gave a voice. We who were idle, to us he gave purpose. When world shall listen. When the world shall see. When the world begins anew. That world shall cease to be." She flashed away and Rolvik met up with Hanah in a he courtyard below the tower. He looked up and watched as the Hunter tossed aside Glacies and Petram, and jumped off of the tower. He landed in front of him with a thunderous thud. Brother Torok hopped off of his back and set up a barrier around the four of them. Then he spoke. "Brothers and sister, we are gathered here today for one purpose. For too long have tyrants like Velika and Mata Nui have ruled this world for long enough. From this day forward these tyrants will no longer be tolerated. For on this day we shall remind the world of its one true ruler. He, who gave us sight when we were blind. He, who gave us words when we could not speak. He, who gave us purpose when we were idle. He, who cut the strings we were too tangled up in see. Brother Rolvik, Glatorian of Ice, you have been given the honor to show the world what they have forgotten. To remind them of what true pain is, so that they might finally heal. What say you, brother?" Rolvik looked up at the beaming sun and reflected on his life. On his pain, and how his brothers and sisters had healed him from it. "I am...... Happy, brother Torok. More so than I've ever been. The Matoran stepped forward, Rolvik knelt before him. He put his hands on Rolviks shoulders. "That is good to hear, brother. Know that you and your sister, Alreia, shall be forever held as saints. True heroes of the the new world." He stepped back, and Rolvik nodded. Torok then went to Hanah, grabbed her broken arm and healed it good as new. Then he dropped the barrier. Rolvik watched as Hanah glowed with electricity and disappeared in a flash. The Hunter dissapeared into the ground below. Finally, Torok begun to fade into the ground, like a ghost. "Now go." He added. "And show this world pain." And Rolvik was left alone. After a moment, he put up a shield. They attempting to stop him. It was pointless, his shield protected him from all sides. He put his hands together in a hand sign that symbolized a Nui Jaga, and closed his eyes. He needed a minute or two of mental preparation to unlock the sixth power the golden Compound Mask contained. He ignored the outside world, for a moment he was alone in a void. The sun started to intensify, dissipating the dark clouds overhead, and preventing more from showing up. The golden light from sun was at his back. It was in his mask, and inside of him. That light grew, spreading throughout his body. His body from head to toe begun to shine gold with this light until he appeared to be one with the sun. He he felt at peace. Blissful. As if whole world was silent and still. The piece of ground under his feet crumbled and fell apart, his shield absorbed back into him. He did not need it now, he was now one with the light. One with the power of Solar Energy. All was quite, all was still. He has transended mortality, and was one with the sun. Everything below him was going at a crawl. In this state, he was truly free. He was no longer powerful, he was power. And now it was time to show the world. He he opened his eyes slowly. They were now seven rings in a ripple pattern, each ring a different shade of purple instead of the ice blue they were before. "And now... This world shall now pain...." He focused all his golden power, in and around him. Everything he was, is, and will be. Vashari pulled himself out of the rubble he was thrown into. He scanned the area, and found Rolvik directly in front of the sun. Difficult but not impossible to see. Then a bright, blinding light shined from him. It was like a solar flare that engulfed everything. Then it faded. For what happened next. "Get down!" Vashari yelled. "Everyone get down!" A massive golden sphere erupted from the Glatorian. It was second, the sphere expanded over the wall, and roughly half the city. It was one big explosion of golden energy. The wall and buildings made of stone and metal collapsed like blocks. Everything and everyone that wasn't nailed down was thrown in every direction. Vashari had dropped to the ground, covering his head. When sphere finally faded, it was replaced by a massive dust storm that covered everything in sight. Viability was zero throughout the city. It was pure chaos. Vashari stood up, the dust storm raging all around him. His water adapted mask kept the dust out of his eyes and mouth. Visibility was almost nonexistent so he would have to rely on his mask. But through the heavy dust he saw something glowing. He walked towards it, and found a mask. The mask that Rolvik had worn. He looked around, there was no sign of the Glatorian anywhere just the mask. It was shining gold through the heavy cloud. As Vashari stepped towards it a figure emerged from the cloud. It was the Matoran, Torok. He silently picked up the mask and looked deep into its empty eyes. The dust did not seem to effect him at all, he walked as If the cloud wasn't there at all. He said nothing, so Vashari spoke first. "Why? Half the city is still standing. Why not just destroy us out right?" The Matoran looked at him. "Why? That question disappoints my, but it's expected. We do not wish to destroy, even though we have the capability to do so. I train my brothers and sisters to hold back, to only use a tenth of the true potential, something you do as well. Recklessness is easy, a sign of heavy strings. Restraint is difficult, a sign of true freedom. Many of my siblings have felt unimaginable pain, as have I, as have you. I showed them the way, and they became my family in return. They could have fallen, some did fall, but none were lost. "There are three paths one may take when they feel this pain. First, they may succumb to it, lose themselves of there sanity. Like that Shadus fellow. Second, they move on, give up, and go to a life of norm. And third, the rarest, they accept insanity, but do not succumb to it. They cut there strings and see the world for what it really is. You however, have found a fourth way. Instead you went back to you strings, more convinced that you are acting of your own free will, when in reality you are only a puppet. So tied up in your strings, you have become blind. "That is why you have that name, Vashari." Rahzahkea had entered the Temple of Light, quickly recovering from the solar attack and searching for the survivors. The structure had sustained even more damage, but still was intact enough to provide some shelter from the sandstorm. He returned to his previous sitting position, and repeated his psionic call three more times, hopefully to reach any survivors he'd missed. The Toa began calculating mentally, generating and discarding various plans for fighting back against the cursed Glatorian and his band of lunatics. He finally gave up and resumed recharging. Maybe the others would show up. Or maybe they wouldn't. It didn't matter now. Deep in Velika's fortress, Shadus (Betcha didn't forget him) sullenly looked around his prison, for any signs of escape. But the Titan had produced his cells effectively, nobody could possibly escape from it especially after security enhancements added after a prison break humilated Velika's forces. They wouldn't make the same mistake again. But to sit around and wait all day? No. He wouldn't let this loss get the best of him. His power's had been taken by a special leech... There was one thing he could try. For the past few days, Borom could only describe what happened in the Fortress' prison as irritable. Incoherent screamings from the cells, really what was going on there? He should investigate himeself... It was only getting worse. The dark Toa's cell looked completely devoid of any light, and that was the source of the screaming. Of course, Borom thought. The Toa was certifiably insane. Challenging a Great Being to a duel? Any sane person would never find that reasonable. "Have you lost your mind completely, or are you screaming in humilation?" He asked Shadus. "Did you think I had my mind to begin with? I'm better off this way anyway!" Shadus answered as he began screaming incandescently again. Borom rolled his eyes as he left to fetch a leech. He had an idea. Appearing back at Shadus' cell, he handed him the leech, "Give it to me when you're done." Curiously, Shadus put the leech on himself, slowly losing his own thoughts and what made him himself. Borom had not gathered the very insanity of a person as a specimen to store away and never look at again. He wasn't going to stand around while Velika's empire slowly lost it's grip. The first step of reform, replace the generals. He smiled. The general of Velika's army was an interesting one. He was the golden skinned being, a Skadki formed by the fusion of multiple beings to create someone who had the very power to bring dreams to reality. The being named itself "Irnakk" after the myth from Skakdi Legend, and Velika managed to recruit him as a member of his empire. But not for much longer, thing's were just about to change. Irnakk was pacing his chamber when Borom entered it, his mind clearly absorbed in something, although his eyes snapped towards Borom the moment he entered through the door. "State your request and leave." Irnakk put simply. Borom handed him the leech. "I'm sure you'll put good use to this." Borom said as he walked out. He had nearly gotten to Shadus' cell when two started screaming simultaniously. One was the voice of a golden skinned Skakdi, and the second was most definitely the voice of a Lightning Toa. It was only a matter of time now. Characters TBA Trivia TBA Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter Category:Stories